Gothic Sports: a goth love story
by SetsunaKyokoTentenFan
Summary: i just nicknamed Olga 'Ollie'. Kevin finally asks Anya out, and Ollie's very enthusiastic for the new couple. But what does she really think about this new pairing of friends?


**Note: I made Olga's name Ollie because I thought it'd be cool if her friends called her that as a nickname, so 'Ollie' is really 'Olga'. This is, I might also add, a fanfic of OlgaxKevin proportions, just to warn you.**

"That's so awesome!" Ollie yelled enthusiastically, hugging him. "So you finally got the courage, huh?"  
Kevin scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, haha! I couldn't believe she said yes."  
"Well, there's a first time for everything." commented Alexia sarcastically with a smirk on her face. Ollie giggled.  
"Guess so."  
"So where are you and Anya gonna go?" asked a curious Julia.  
Kevin thought for a moment. "I dunno. We might go the Ren Fair tomorrow or something. Wherever she wants to go."  
"I think you guys make such a cute couple!" his best friend grinned and flashed a peace sign. Filiz glanced at her and wondered...  
The bell rang, signaling the end of school. Ollie excitedly looked at the calendar in her locker, but frowned as she saw what day it was.  
_Man...the first Saturday of every month is me and Kevin's Ren Fair day...and it just so happens to be tomorrow.._. She looked behind her. Filiz and Anya were discussing what Anya should wear the next day, and Julia was flicking M&Ms at people with Alexia. Hannes sat in a corner reading, and Ellis was running around jumping on everybody.  
"Hey Olls," Filiz tapped her on the shoulder.  
Ollie smiled."Hiya! What's up?"  
"Wanna sleep over at my house this weekend? You know, like a party!" the fashion-designer grinned and rocked back and forth on her feet. "The twins are coming, along with Julia."  
"Sure! Sounds fun!"  
"Awesome! Come over to my house around 5:00 tomorrow, kay?"  
"Haha kay."  
Filiz smiled and skipped off. The bell rang once more, telling the students to get the heck home already. The goth sighed and closed her locker, her backpack slung over her shoulder. It was certainly going to be a different weekend, not getting drunk at the Fair and watching jousting matches with her best friend, but oh well.

"HEY FILIZ! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP THE BEER?!"  
"Shut up, Alexia, we're not drinking tonight!"  
"Awwwww!"  
Ollie giggled as she sat on her sleeping bag, eating chocolate. It was now 10:00 pm; the past 5 hours had been spent walking all over town and watching festive fireworks go off.  
"Alright, everyone sit down in a circle!" Filiz instructed, doing the same. "You all know why we're here." She looked at Ollie. So did everyone else.  
Her eyes scanned everyone else's. _Why are they all looking at me? Did I do something wrong? Oh! Maybe someone found out about how bad my grades are! Nah, they can't be that concerned about me. No one's ever really concerned about me. Well, except Kevin, but he doesn't really count.  
_"Ollie, you are in love with your best friend."  
The goth stared blankly at Filiz, the sentence she stated still processing in her brain. "I am??"  
"It's pretty obvious!" Alexia smirked.  
"He's just my friend!"  
"Olls." Filiz was now sitting right in front of her. "What do you really think of Kevin going out with Anya?"  
"I-I think they make a cute couple! I know how much he likes her."  
Hannes mumbled something.  
"What?"  
"He says we know it's all just an act," explained his sister Alexia. "Which is true."  
"C'mon, Ollie!" Julia whined. "What are you gonna do about it?! Isn't going to the Renassiance Fair a special thing only you and him do together?! Isn't it?!"  
"W-Well, yeah..." Ollie looked down at her hands.  
"Olls..." Filiz tilted her head to the side, then gasped. "Olls, are you CRYING??"  
Ollie shook her head 'no' very rapidly. The others moved in to get a closer look, and a teardrop fell onto her sleeping bag.  
"I've never seen you cry before..." Alexia commented in shock. The others nodded in agreement. Ollie just smiled.  
"As long as he's happy, I'm happy."  
"All right, that's it!" shouted Julia, jumping up to her feet. "If you're not gonna tell him how you feel, then I WILL!" she ran into another room and took out her cell phone.  
"STOP!" Ollie jumped onto Julia, trying to grab the cell phone. Too late; Alexia had dialed his number and was already waiting for him to pick up the phone.

The sad little goth rested her head on the window and sighed. She hadn't heard from Kevin all weekend, and Alexia wouldn't tell her what he said, though she feared she already knew.  
It was Monday, and they were on lunch break. Loo and Ellis were giggling and talking about shoes, while Delia was discussing tactics with Leon. Ollie hadn't seen Kevin OR Anya all day so far, and she began to worry that maybe what Alexia told them made them hate her.  
"You look pretty down," said a voice. Ollie felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. "What's up?"  
Ollie's eyes widened and she turned around in her seat. "Kev!"  
"The one and only." he laughed, winking.  
"What's with the hug? Where's Anya?"  
"Um..."  
Ollie spun around in her chair. "Oh my gosh, did you guys get in a fight or something?"  
"No, no, nothing like that!" he laughed. "I just...realized something when we went to the Fair..."  
"Oh? Realized what?"  
He hugged her, catching her by surprise. "I realized...she's not the one for me..." he let go a little and looked her in the eyes. "I mean, she was disgusted by the costumes, bored by the jousting, and didn't even care when Vincenzo Giolatti performed on the cello!"  
"Vincenzo Giolatti?! He's my favorite performer!"  
Kevin grinned. "Haha, I know. That's why I came to realization."  
Ollie wasn't sure what happened next, but she knew she really enjoyed it.


End file.
